


cream and sugar

by takingbackmylife



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingbackmylife/pseuds/takingbackmylife
Summary: You idiot. You absolute idiot.Violet had just done the one thing she had promised, sworn to herself that she would never do.She had kissed Judy Bernly.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	cream and sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be about 1000 words and it ended up being 6000 words of nonsense fluff and smut sooooo...enjoy?

_Fuck._

That was all Violet Newstead kept thinking to herself.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

The single expletive ran through her mind on a loop. She had really done it now. She had really fucking done it.

_You idiot. You absolute idiot. _

Violet had just done the one thing she had promised, sworn to herself that she would never do.

She had kissed Judy Bernly.

\----

The day had started off with such promise of being a normal, run-of-the-mill day.

Violet arrived at Consolidated at exactly 8:30 as she always did. She strolled into the office and placed the cup of creamy, sugar-filled coffee on Judy’s desk as she did every morning.

She couldn’t remember how long she had been buying Judy’s coffee for her. A month? Two? It started after Judy had a bad day in the office. She had taken a call with some male client, some asshole, and he had yelled at Judy and made her cry on the phone. The bastard.

So the next morning, Violet had ordered an extra coffee at the shitty cafe in the lobby. She asked for extra cream, and then poured as much sugar into it as she figured Judy would want (which she presumed was way more sugar than should be legally allowed), and plopped it on Judy’s desk on her way into her office. 

She stared at the coffee cup through her open office door for a few minutes before getting up, walking back over to Judy’s desk, and grabbing the stack of post-its Judy kept next to her typewriter to scrawl a quick note:

_Hope today is a better day. -V_

Fifteen minutes later, Judy had barged into her office. _“Violet!” _

Violet had looked up from the files she was combing over to see Judy standing in front of her desk, beaming. God, she was radiant.

_Fuck._

“Morning, Judes.”

“Violet, you are too much!”

Violet cocked an eyebrow.

“The _coffee!_ You did not need to do that for me. Please, let me pay you for it.”

“Absolutely not, Judes. It was no big deal at all. It’s just a crappy cup of coffee.”

_God, she’s so fucking cute. Her hair looks different today. Wavier than usual, I think._

“Well, thank you. The coffee is delicious, and I really appreciate it.”

_She’s so pretty. And I am so screwed._

“Anytime.”

Ever since that day, Violet had been buying Judy’s coffee for her and leaving it on her desk. And every day, she watched from her office as Judy arrived and her eyes lit up each time she spotted it.

Today was no different. At 8:45, Judy emerged from the elevator and strolled toward her desk.

_Is that a new skirt? _

Judy was wearing a mid-length black skirt that seemed slightly tighter than her usual office attire.

_Jesus Violet, get a grip._

Judy sat at her desk, smiling as she picked up the cup of coffee.

Violet had that smile permanently ingrained in her mind at this point, but she still looked forward to seeing it every morning.

Yeah, it was just a normal day.

\----  
Lunchtime rolled around and Violet put away her paperwork. She was expecting Judy to walk in here any minute to discuss what they wanted to do for lunch today, as always.

But it was about 20 minutes past the usual time Judy turned up in her office to drag her away from her work, and Judy still wasn’t in her office. She wasn’t sitting at her desk, either.

Violet waited a few more minutes before getting up and checking the copy room. Not there.

She poked her head into the breakroom. There were a few people eating their sandwiches and sipping their sodas, but no Judy. 

Violet panicked for a moment, thinking that perhaps Judy had gone out for lunch without her. Perhaps she had finally realized how _weird_ it was that Violet insisted on buying her coffee every day. Or worse, maybe she had caught Violet blushing when she had seen her outfit that morning.

_Relax, Newstead. She’s probably just in the bathroom or something._

Violet headed towards the bathroom, shaking her head as she walked. She really was being ridiculous. 

It was, unfortunately, easy to be ridiculous when you were disgustingly in love with your very pretty, very straight friend and co-worker.

Violet pushed open the bathroom door and immediately froze at the sound of someone crying.

_Shit._

“...Judes?”

The crying subsided for a moment, and she could hear Judy sniffling from inside the last stall. 

“Violet, is that you?”

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

Judy emerged from the stall, red-faced with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Judes…”

Judy just shook her head and began to sob. 

“C’mere. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Judy practically collapsed into Violet. Violet’s arms immediately wrapped around her, her hands rubbing soothing circles across her back. Judy sniffled against her chest, her shaking subsiding after a few moments.

“Violet, I’m sorry. I’m a wreck.”

“Don’t apologize. Tell me what’s going on. Let me help.”

Judy laughed sharply. “You can’t help.”

Violet felt like she’d been slapped, even though she knew Judy hadn’t meant it in a cruel way. It was just that she wanted nothing more in the world than to help Judy feel better in this moment, and hearing that she couldn’t caused physical pain in her chest.

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

Judy looked up at her, a brief flash of regret across her eyes. “I didn’t mean that to come across how it sounded. Shit. I’m sorry.”

Violet could count on one hand the number of times she had heard Judy curse before. She knew something had her seriously worked up.

“What? No. Don’t apologize.”

“You’re just, uh, literally the one person who can’t help me right now.”

_Okay, what the fuck did that mean?_

“Should I leave?”

“Should you? Yes, probably. But uh- I don’t really want you to.”

“Judes...what is going on?”

Violet watched a million emotions play across Judy’s face. She could tell that Judy couldn’t decide how to answer her question. It made her anxious, seeing how nervous Judy was to talk to her about what was going on. 

Judy looked down at the floor, and very quietly said, “I’ve done something very bad.”

“What did you do?”

“Something really, really awful.”

“Judy.”

Judy looked up at her pleadingly. “I can’t say it. I can’t. You’ll never talk to me again.”

_“What?”_

“You won’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“Judy, you sound ridiculous.”

“You won’t-” she cuts off as she starts to cry again. “You won’t bring me coffee anymore.”

“Judy, _please_ for the love of God tell me what is going on.”

Judy glances around the room as if she has just now realized they were standing in the middle of the women’s bathroom.

“I have to go.”

_“What?”_

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Violet, but I need to go right now.” 

Violet just watched helplessly as Judy walked out of the bathroom, taking a tiny piece of her heart with her.

\----

Violet had no idea what the fuck was going on.

All she knew was that she was about to spend her first lunch break without Judy for the first time in months and she was absolutely _miserable._ It was actually concerning how miserable she was. She was so fucking sad because she had to spend one hour of time without Judy. It was pathetic.

And of course she spent the entire hour worried as hell about her. She had wanted to follow her out of the bathroom, but she also wanted to respect her space. After the way that pathetic excuse of an ex-husband had treated her, the thought of making Judy uncomfortable in any way made Violet feel physically ill.

Violet decided to skip taking a lunch break entirely, because there was really no point without Judy. She went back to her office and buried herself in paperwork, anything to keep her mind off Judy’s tears, and Judy’s skirt, and Judy’s face, and Judy’s laugh, and Judy’s-

_Judy._

She was standing in front of her desk, without a trace of the tears from an hour earlier. Her make-up had been re-done, and she had a forced smile plastered on her face. 

“Violet, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier.”

Violet snorted. “Your behavior?”

“Yes, I think I had a slight mental breakdown. It was so silly! And definitely won’t happen again.”

_Oh good lord._

“Judy, you don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to. But you don’t have to pretend you’re fine, either.” 

Judy simply smiled even wider. “I’m not pretending! I’m really okay. Anyway, I should be getting back to work.”

Violet helplessly watched Judy walk away from her for the second time that day.

\---

Violet hadn’t stopped thinking about Judy for the rest of the day.

She loved that infuriating, confusing, bizarre woman too much for her own good.

Violet sighed and started gathering her things. Judy was still sitting at her desk, typing away on her typewriter. It was nearing seven p.m., and they were the only two left in the office. She wanted to walk up to her and grab her in her arms and take her home with her and listen to her vent about whatever the fuck was going on and draw her a bath and make her favorite kind of tea and kiss her goodnight and-

God, she was so whipped and she wasn’t even _dating_ the woman. 

Violet grabbed her briefcase and started walking towards Judy’s desk. She had to talk to her. She couldn’t just leave without acknowledging anything that happened that day. At this point, Violet had stayed in the office nearly two hours past the time she was supposed to leave just to make sure Judy didn’t start crying again. So she might as well at least try and have a damn conversation with her.

“You moving in?”

Judy jumped at the sound of Violet’s voice. “What?”

“It’s nearly seven, Judes. Are you planning on pitching up a tent?”

Judy just blinked up at her. “No. I suppose I should be leaving.”

“Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

For half a second, she saw Judy smile. But it disappeared just as quickly.

They took the elevator down to the parking garage together and didn’t say a word. They walked to the end of the garage together, stopping at Violet’s car.

“Are you okay to take the subway this late?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks for walking me down.”

Judy stared at her, blinking. 

_I love you._

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Violet.”

_Don’t go._

“Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow.”

_I’m so in love with you._

Judy was just outside the garage by the time Violet worked up the courage to say something.

“Judy, wait.”

Judy stopped walking, but didn’t turn around. Violet walked over to her, the clacking of her heels against the concrete floor echoing harshly throughout the garage.

Violet walked directly in front of Judy and cautiously took one of her hands in her own.

_Friends hold hands when one friend is sad, right?_

“Let me drive you home.”

Again, Judy just looked at her, blinking.

“It’s late, pitch dark, and freezing. You don’t need to be walking all the way to the subway in this weather. Just let me drive you.”

“No, it’s completely out of your w-”

Violet squeezed her hand slightly. “I don’t mind. C’mon, Judes. Please.”

“Well...alright, I guess.”

Violet smiled at her. “That’s the spirit.”

—-

Violet spent the car ride to Judy’s apartment trying to make small talk with her, but Judy wasn’t having it. She was giving Violet nothing to work with - all slight nods and fake half-smiles. It made Violet so sad to see her this way. Judy was normally filled with such a frenetic energy - it was downright unsettling seeing her this quiet.

As they pulled onto Judy’s street, Violet started panicking. She could tell Judy didn’t want to talk, and she wanted to respect that. But she really, really, _really_ didn’t want to leave her alone when she was acting like this.

“So, not to invite myself over or anything...but what do you say we watch a movie or something?” 

Judy looked downright panicked at the suggestion. 

_Awesome._

“Um, I’m really tired, Violet. I’m sorry. But thank you for driving me home, that was very nice of you.” 

“Uh, yeah, don’t mention it.”

Judy didn’t say anything else, but she wasn’t opening the car door, either.

“Judes.”

“Yes?”

Judy turned to look at her for what felt like the first time in hours. Violet looked right back, right into those beautiful fucking eyes of hers that she regularly got lost in. Judy Bernly was the only person who could make her this damn corny. She felt like a magnet and Judy was the north fucking pole.

And suddenly, she was leaning in and putting her hands on Judy’s face and she was kissing her.

_Fuck._

Violet quickly backed away as soon as her brain caught up to her mouth and she realized what she had just done. Judy was looking at her like a deer in goddamn headlights.

“Judy-”

“Please don’t say anything.”

_Fuck my life._

“Okay, I’m so-”

“Please, Violet! Please, I am begging you _not to say anything right now.”_

Violet wanted the earth to swallow her whole. She wanted to find a time machine and go back to the day she started buying Judy that stupid, shitty cup of coffee and never buy it and never fall in love with her and-

“I need to tell you about what happened today.”

Now she wanted to talk about this? “I- what?”

Judy nodded furiously. “I need to tell you what happened.”

Violet just stared at her. She was certain that Judy was just in shock that her friend and co-worker that she couldn’t be remotely romantically interested in had just _kissed_ her. 

Judy would explain whatever had happened that day, and then she would go home and Violet would crawl into a hole, never to be heard from again.

Judy cleared her throat and started tugging on the ends of her hair, which Violet had noticed she did whenever she was nervous. “I was in the breakroom at the office this afternoon, heating up my coffee in the microwave because it had gone cold.”

Judy took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She looked like she was about to start crying any second. Violet just waited silently, scared to say anything and scare Judy away.

“Maria was making a cup of coffee while I was heating mine up. She smirked at me and I asked her what was up. She said that _she_ wished she had someone to bring her coffee every morning so she didn’t have to drink the breakroom coffee. I laughed and said that yes, it was very nice of Violet - of you - to always bring me coffee.”

Judy looked down at her lap, refusing to meet Violet’s eyes. Violet’s stomach started doing somersaults, terrified that Judy had finally figured out that her daily coffee purchase wasn’t exactly platonic.

_Well, you did just kiss her, you idiot. So if she hadn’t realized that before, she definitely does now._

“Then Maria winked at me, and I didn’t understand. She laughed and patted me on the shoulder and said ‘Hey, Judy, my sister is gay, it’s cool with me. You two are cute.”

_Oh. My. God._

Violet could see that tears had started rolling down Judy’s cheeks, and it took everything in her not to reach out and gather her up in her arms.

“I- I panicked, Violet. I felt dizzy and I couldn’t breathe.”

“I mean, I can tell Maria that she has it wrong-”

“Does she?”

“Does she what?”

“Have it wrong.”

Judy turned to stare straight into her eyes, and now Violet was the one panicking. This was it. This was the moment where Violet confessed to Judy that she was madly, head-over-heels in love with her and then Judy never talked to her again. This was the moment where she lost the best person that has ever walked into her life, forever.

“Judy...I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I’m so sorry.”

Judy sucked in a breath, tears still streaming down her cheeks. “Violet...I just don’t know if I can do this.”

Violet felt her heart break in two. She was right - Judy wouldn’t be able to be friends with her after this and she would lose her forever.

“I’m so sorry, Judy.”

“I just...just Maria _thinking_ I was a l-”

Judy suddenly covered her mouth as a sob wracked her body.

“Judy, I’ll tell Maria she was wrong. Please, please don’t worry about it.”

“She was so _nice_ about it. Like it was so _normal_. And still, I couldn’t handle it.”

Violet knew that Judy was straight. She _knew_ that. But there had still been a tiny, almost imperceptible part of her that held out the slightest bit of hope that she could someday return the feelings she felt for her. And now, hearing Judy be so distraught at just someone thinking she could be gay...well, it was just too much.

“Judy, I should leave. I’m sorry for...well, everything.”

Judy just cried harder. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t know how to make this better. Please just...tell me what you want. Tell me what to do. If you want to never speak to me again, I completely understand.”

Judy looked at her with utmost fear in her eyes. “I don’t want that. That’s the last thing in the world that I want.”

Neither of them said anything for several moments. Violet knew that even if Judy said she still wanted to be friends with her, nothing would ever be the same again. Judy would always feel slightly uncomfortable around Violet, no matter how hard she tried not to feel that way. She really had gone and ruined the best relationship she has ever had, platonic or not. 

And then suddenly, and very quietly, Judy broke the silence. “I didn’t mean to fall in love with you.”

_What? _

“What did you just say?”

“I didn’t know...I didn’t think....I didn’t know that I could like a woman. I’ve been talking to my therapist about this for _months_, and she said that this happens more often than you think. Grown adults realizing that they’re...well, _gay_.”

Violet could not believe it. She could not fucking believe it. This was not really happening.

She was convinced she was hallucinating. So she did the only thing she could think to do to confirm that this was actually happening.

She kissed Judy Bernly (again).

This time, it didn’t only last half a second, and it didn’t end with Violet panicking and pulling away. This time, Judy kissed her back, and Violet tangled her hands in Judy’s hair, pulling her as close as she possibly could considering their seatbelts were both still buckled.

After a minute, Violet forced herself to pull away from Judy. “Judy. Judes. Is this...is this okay?”

Judy didn’t respond. She just unbuckled her seatbelt and surged forward, practically crashing into Violet’s lips. Violet moaned and tangled her hands back in Judy’s hair. Judy’s lips were the softest thing in the world, and she was pretty sure that kissing Judy Bernly was what heaven felt like.

One of Violet’s hands trailed down to Judy’s back, rubbing circles across her spine as she continued kissing her. She ran her tongue along Judy’s bottom lip, and Judy moaned as she opened her mouth for her.

_God, she’s perfect. Absolutely perfect._

Violet began tugging on Judy’s shirt, untucking it from her skirt (she needed to remember later to tell Judy to wear this skirt more often), running her hands along the bare skin on Judy’s lower back. 

Judy pulled back from her, out of breath. “Come inside?”

_Judy Bernly was asking her to come inside. _

“Judes, there is nothing I want more in the world right now than to come inside with you. But I - I want you to know that there’s no expectations. I know you’re scared. Hell, I’m terrified. I just - I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

Judy shook her head. “I know that. And yes, I am scared. And I don’t...I don’t know if I can tell people about this. At least, not right now. I think I mentioned that I’ve uh - I’ve been talking about you to my therapist for, well...months. And we’ve been working on how I feel about it. About being a lesbian. I couldn’t even say the word a few months ago, you know.” 

Judy was smiling proudly at her accomplishment of saying the word _lesbian_ and Violet swore she had never been more in love with her than she was in this moment.

“But I’m done being scared of how I feel about you. I...I just want to be with you. Even if no one else knows, and even if I’m scared.” Judy’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.” 

That was all the confirmation Violet needed. “C’mon, let’s get you inside.”

\----

Violet was currently making out with Judy on her couch, and she literally had to stop herself from pinching herself every five seconds to make sure this was really happening.

Judy was an _amazing_ kisser. Of course she was. Of course her sweet, shy, insecure Judy was the _best fucking kisser in the entire world._

Violet pulled away for a moment to stroke Judy’s cheek. “You’re perfect, you know.”

Judy giggled and looked down. “Oh, hush.”

Violet placed a finger underneath her chin, gently forcing her to look her in the eyes. “No, I mean it, Judes. You’re so beautiful. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Judy blushed profusely, and wrapped her arms around Violet’s neck. Violet pulled her close and just held for a few moments, relishing in how perfect her life was in this very moment.

Violet whispered in her ear, “I love you too, you know.”

Judy just held onto Violet tighter, beginning to cry for the millionth time that day. Violet rubbed her hands up and down Judy’s back, until Judy whispered into her neck, “Do you...um...do you want to come upstairs?”

Violet gently unwrapped herself from Judy’s arms so she could look at her. “Are you sure? I meant it when I said there’s no pressure here. We can take this as slow as you need to. I know today has already been...a lot.” Violet began stroking her cheek with her thumb. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. And that you’re happy.”

Judy’s hand reached up to link her fingers with Violet’s. “I’m sure. I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Violet just smiled and stood to help Judy off the couch.

\----

The first thing Judy did when they entered her room was carefully remove all the pillows from the bed, stack them neatly on the floor, and then folded the comforter down at the edge of the bed, smoothing out the edges and everything. 

It was the cutest thing Violet had ever seen in her life. 

When she was done un-making the bed, Judy looked up at her shyly. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

Judy giggled, and Violet’s heart soared. She stepped towards her and grabbed both her hands, bringing one up to her lips to place a soft kiss on the inside of her palm.

Judy’s eyes welled up at the gesture, and Violet stroked the inside of her wrist. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yes. More than okay. I just...I didn’t know if I’d ever be able to do this. If I’d ever be able to even _tell_ you how I felt, let alone, well...this.”

Violet smiled at her. “And meanwhile I was over here thinking I had gone and fallen in love with a straight girl.”

Judy erupted into giggles, and Violet pulled Judy to her, wrapping her arms around her lower back and kissing her. 

“I love you so much. You have no idea. I’ve been completely smitten with you since the second you walked into the office with that stupid hat.”

“Hey, I like that hat!”

Violet just kissed her again. “Mmm, I know you do, sweetie.”

They stood there kissing each other for a few minutes, until eventually Violet led her over to sit on the edge of the bed with her.

“Are you going to freak out if your fancy comforter gets wrinkled?”

Judy giggled. “Noooo.”

Violet chuckled as she began rubbing her hands up and down Judy’s arms while she kissed her lips, and then her nose, her forehead, her chin. Then she buried her face in Judy’s neck, kissing and licking Judy’s collarbone. 

Judy moaned _(loudly)_, and Violet knew she had to do everything in her power to make Judy feel like that as much as possible tonight.

Violet let her hands wander from Judy’s arms over to her waste, her thumbs rubbing circles on her hips as she continued sucking on her neck. Judy moaned every time she licked a particularly sensitive spot, and Violet felt dizzy by how turned on she was quickly becoming.

She regretfully moved her lips away from Judy’s neck for a moment and gently pushed her back onto the bed so she was laying down. Violet laid next to her, her arm snaking around Judy’s waist so she could caress the skin poking out between the top of her skirt and her shirt.

“You’re gorgeous, Violet.”

Now it was Violet’s turn to blush. “You’re one to talk.”

Judy beamed at her before capturing Violet’s lips and gently sliding her tongue into her mouth, her hand moving up to caress the bottom of Violet’s breasts through her shirt.

Violet moaned at how hot Judy taking initiative was. Then Judy’s fingers started squeezing her nipples, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

“Jesus, Judes.”

The juxtaposition of Judy shyly smiling against her lips while she rolled her nipples between her fingers was so endearing and so _sexy_ that Violet could practically come right then and there.

“I don’t actually know what I’m doing,” Judy admitted.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Violet suddenly rolled over so she was lying on top of Judy, her thigh going between Judy’s legs, making her gasp. 

“This okay?”

“Very.”

Violet began kissing her neck again, and then quickly moved down to kiss her breasts through Judy’s shirt. She wanted more, _needed_ more, so she tugged at Judy’s shirt and helped her shimmy out of it, her hands immediately cupping Judy’s breasts through her bra.

Violet leaned forward and nibbled at her ear. “Can I take this off of you?”

She felt Judy shiver at her proposal. “Yes.” 

Violet reached behind Judy to unhook her bra, tossing it onto the floor before leaning forward and taking one of Judy’s nipples into her mouth.

“Oh, God, _Violet_.”

Violet smirked, obsessed with making Judy say her name. She lavished her nipple with her tongue, flicking it across the peak while she pinched Judy’s other nipple between her fingers. Judy gasped and moaned and pleaded with Violet for more, and Violet was more than happy to oblige.

She moved her hand to the zipper of Judy’s skirt, but Judy reached out a hand to stop her. Violet instantly pulled back.

“Too much?” She kissed Judy quickly on the lips. “We can stop.”

Judy shook her head. “No, no. It’s just not _fair_. You don’t even have your shirt off yet!”

Violet chucked. “We can change that.”

Judy smiled and began unbuttoning Violet’s shirt. Violet sighed as she felt Judy’s hands ghost across her breasts and down to her stomach as she reached the last button. She helped Judy pull the shirt off of her and smirked as Judy’s hands quickly began unclasping her bra.

“Impatient much?”

Judy blushed as she tossed the bra aside. “Perhaps, a little.”

Violet grinned at her. “Good. I like it.” She moved her hands back to the zipper on Judy’s skirt. “Do I get to take this off you now?”

Judy nodded and Violet pulled the zipper down, delighting at each new inch of skin she got to see. She grasped the top of the skirt and moved down towards the bottom of the bed as she shimmied it down Judy’s legs.

Violet just stared at Judy for a moment, completely breathless as she took her in. She was almost completely naked sans her underwear, and she’d never seen a prettier sight.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Judes.”

Judy turned her head to the side, unable to look Violet in the eyes.

“I mean it. Jesus Christ.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Vi.”

Violet began crawling back up towards Judy, kissing up her legs as she did so. She stopped at her thighs and nudged them with her nose. Judy immediately understood what she was asking for and spread her legs. Violet kissed the inside of her thighs, stopping every few seconds to trace circles with her tongue. Judy was gasping as she grabbed a fistful of Violet’s hair, making Violet moan. 

“You good up there, Judes?”

“Yes, more than good.” 

Violet placed a kiss directly on her underwear and she could already feel how wet Judy was through the silky material, which in turn made Violet even more wet than she already had been. 

“Fuck, Judy.”

Judy had her eyes squeezed shut, and she gently tugged Violet’s hair with each new kiss that Violet peppered over her. Violet suddenly moved her hand to join her mouth, gently pressing against Judy.

Judy gasped. “Oh God, _Violet_.” 

Judy began writhing beneath her, her hips bucking up against Violet’s mouth and hand. Violet used her other hand to play with the hem of Judy’s underwear. “Time for these to join the rest of your clothes on the floor? They’re soaked.” 

Judy covered her face with her hands, blushing profusely. Violet reached up and grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers with Judy’s as she gently pulled her hand away from her face.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Judes. You’re perfect. _More_ than perfect.” 

“I love you.”

“I love _you_.”

Violet slowly pulled her underwear down, and her mouth was on Judy, _in_ Judy before Judy had finished kicking her underwear onto the floor.

“Oh, _fuck_, Violet.”

Violet moaned at the sound of Judy cursing in bed. Everything Judy did surprised her and _everything_ turned her on.

She ran her tongue up and down Judy, addicted to the taste of her already. Judy was crying out her name as Violet suddenly began circling her clit with her tongue, desperate to hear Judy keep saying her name like _that_.

“Vi, Vi, oh God, Violet…if you keep doing that, I’m gonna-”

Suddenly Violet entered her with a finger as she continued sucking on her clit, and Judy _screamed_ her name and began trembling and it was the _hottest_ thing Violet had ever seen. She continued fucking Judy with her finger, sucking on her clit, and quickly coated her other hand before bringing it up to one of Judy’s nipples, which made Judy scream louder and tremble more until she was coming, _hard_, against Violet’s mouth.

Violet moved back up the bed to be face-to-face with Judy as she came down from her orgasm, kissing her forehead and wrapping her arms around her as she continued to tremble.

“Violet….oh my God, _Violet_..I have _never_ felt like that in my entire life. You’re....incredible. That was incredible.”

Judy was really turning her into a sap, because Violet wanted to _cry_ at hearing that she had made Judy feel that good. 

_“You’re_ incredible, Judes. God, I love you.”

Judy smiled, leaning in to kiss her, moaning at the taste of herself on Violet’s lips. “I love you so much.”

Violet winked at her. “You’re only saying that because I made you come so hard.”

Judy laughed and then looked at her innocently. “Maybe, maybe not.” And then suddenly Judy was reaching her hand down Violet’s pants.

Violet groaned. “You are really something else.”

Judy smirked and found the waistband of Violet’s underwear, sliding her hand underneath it. She stopped just short of touching Violet where she was aching to be touched.

Judy bit her lip, looking nervous all of a sudden. “I just want to remind you again that I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Violet kissed her, trying to soothe all her worries with her mouth. “Judes. Nothing you do could be less than perfect. I promise you.”

Judy smiled at her and tentatively slipped her fingers lower, gently stroking Violet.

“_God_ Judy.”

Judy smiled at Violet’s reaction and began stroking Violet with more confidence, making Violet moan with pleasure. Violet reached down and unzipped her pants, helping Judy get them off of her. Judy’s fingers suddenly ran over her clit, making Violet gasp.

“You okay?”

“_Yes_, fuck, yes, keep touching me right there.”

Feeling encouraged by Violet’s reaction, Judy began rubbing her fingers in circles over Violet’s clit. “Tell me what else to do. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

Violet kissed her deeply. “You already have.” Violet reached for Judy’s free hand and placed it over her breast. Judy needed no further instruction, pinching Violet’s nipples between her fingers as she continued rubbing her clit.

“God, that feels so good, Judes.”

Judy began circling Violet’s nipple at the same pace she was circling her clit, making Violet moan very, very loudly. “I don’t believe you for a second that you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Judy giggled and kissed her, whispering “I picked up on a few things from you.”

Judy suddenly rolled over, pulling Violet with her so that Violet was on top of her. 

Violet smirked down at her. “You like me on top of you, huh, Judes?”

Judy winked at her. “So what if I do?” 

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?”

Instead of responding, Judy took one of Violet’s nipples in her mouth instead.

“Fucking _christ_ Judy.”

Judy began rubbing Violet’s clit even faster as she sucked on her nipple, desperate to make her come. Violet began thrusting into Judy’s hand, riding her as she neared her orgasm. 

“Fuck, fuck, Judy, I’m so close.”

Judy pressed down on her clit (hard) and then Violet came (harder).

Violet rolled off of Judy as she came down from her orgasm, pulling her close and peppering kisses all over her face.

“I can’t believe you. You’re incredible. I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

Judy’s eyes welled up slightly as Violet laced their fingers together. “I never thought we’d be here. I mean, I never thought in a million years that you felt the same way about me as I felt about you.”

Violet snorted. “C’mon, I’ve done a shit job at hiding how I felt about you.” 

Judy shook her head, her voice dropping to a whisper. “I just didn’t think I could be this lucky.”

Violet kissed her cheek. “Well believe it, because I’m disgustingly in love with you, Judy Bernly.” Violet reached out to wipe away the tear that was rolling down Judy’s cheek. “Don’t cry, Judes.”

“It’s happy tears. I’ve never been this happy in my entire life.” 

“Good. Because there’s nothing more important to me than making you happy. And I meant it earlier when I said we could take this at any pace you want. I just wanna be with you, Judes. In whatever way you’ll let me.”

Judy sniffled and kissed Violet. “This is all still so new to me. But I want to be with you too, Violet. We’ll figure everything out. I know we will. I do have an important question, though.”

“Fire away.”

“Are you still going to bring me coffee?”

Violet grinned. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading and rereading this small but mighty collection of Judy/Violet fics for a couple months, and now I finally have a proper account on here so expect lots of kudos/comments from me as I continue rereading all your wonderful fics!!! xoxo


End file.
